


[Podfic] Heeding the Call

by kalakirya



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of marchingjaybird's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>There was a time when they were simply a courting couple, before the kaiju and the Jaegers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Heeding the Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heeding The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893327) by [marchingjaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird). 



**Title:** Heeding the Call  
 **Rating:** R/mature  
 **Warnings:**  
 **Length:** 22 minutes 56 seconds  


 

 **download** [as an mp3 (23MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014021801.zip)  
cover by me!

 


End file.
